Juan, Príncipe de España
by Haru Alexius
Summary: El secreto mejor guardado de la Historia, que podría haber cambiado el mundo. Juan,el hijo de Isabel y Fernando, los Reyes Católicos no es ni por asomo su hijo. Bueno, lo fue, pero solo de Isabel... y de su propia nación, Antonio. En una corte de mentiras, traiciones y ansias de poder si alguien llega a descubrir que el futuro rey es bastardo... acabará en más de una muerte.
1. Paseo con sorpresa

Yo por ella daría mi vida, mi inmortalidad, mis memorias... por ella lo daría todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Han pasado 500 años pero yo aun sigo recordando esa hermosa melena rubia que en algún momento escondió bajo una corona, esos hermosos ojos azul cristalinos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser... todo, mi querida reina, yo no te tengo devoción o respeto como un país le tiene a su monarca, yo te amo, te quiero. Nunca había sentido esto, sé que lo nuestro fue un accidente, caí en al locura del amor, y esa locura de tu amor fue la que me consumió durante los siguientes años... o siglos. Yo por ti tenía que dar todo mi poder, mi fuerza... mi amor. Tu cegaste mi juicio, eras una mujer fuerte, sabías tener a Castilla controlada, y a mí. Fuiste una gran reina, una excelente política, una esposa atenta... y sobre todo una madre.

Corría el año 1477. En Sevilla los Reyes Católicos y su corte se habían instalado en los Reales Alcazares durante las guerras castellanas. El rey Fernando era conocido por ser infiel a su reina, Isabel, la cual siempre le fue devota y respetuosa. En la corte se había expandido como la pólvora todo tipo de rumores sobre la infidelidad del rey y sus posibles bastardos. La reina, mientras tanto solo podía tener ojos para su hija Isabel, una niña de 7 años. Nunca una reina había dado el pecho a sus hijos, solo ella, era diferente, tenía otra visión de la familia, una visión que pronto se vería perturbada.

España paseaba por los pasillos del Alcazar cuando escuchó a alguien llorar. Reconocería en cualquier lugar ese llanto, Isabel.

-Alteza ¿Puedo pasar? -dijo el país llamando a la puerta.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. La reina abrió la puerta, tenía restos de lagrimas: había llorado y mucho pero como le reina de Castilla y Aragón no podía permitir que le viesen llorar, pero Antonio era algo diferente. Él había estado a su lado desde que nació y la apoyó siempre hasta llegar al trono. Era su confidente y más leal siervo.

-¿Qué quereis Antonio...? -dijo tratando de recobrar su pose real.

-Os oí llorar Alteza...

-Fernando... -dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

-Sí, he oído los rumores en las caballerizas..

La reina volvió a su cama y se sentó, volvió a llorar.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy la reina.. y prefiere irse con esas golfas...

-Alteza... ¿Por que no os dais voz un gusto así?

-¿Serle infiel a mi marido? -dijo indignada.

-No... pero si el está constantemente disfrutando a sus espaldas podéis daros un capricho... comprar alguna joya o algo...

-Estaría bien... -dijo levantádose- ¿Queréis venir a pasear hasta el rio? Podemos comprar unos dulces en el convento ya de paso... -dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto... -dijo Antonio.

Ambos salieron a pasear, eran principios de otoño pero en Sevilla el calor del atardecer y la brisa no daban lugar al frio, hacía un tiempo perfecto para pasear. Ambos caminaban pisando las hojas que caían y escuchando sus crujidos.

-Hacía mucho que no paseábamos... -dijo Antonio.

-He estado muy ocupada... ya sabes, también soy madre y debo criar a Isabel...

-Ojalá yo también pudiera ser padre...

-Bueno, tenéis a ese niño italiano...

-No hace más que quejarse de todo...

-Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre...

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando, casi había anochecido pero ninguno quería volver aun. Se sentaron en un banco mirando un lago, se habían alejado de Sevilla.

La reina miró su reflejo. Ella tenia solo 25 años, estaba en la flor de la vida y era hermosa peor sus ojos perdidos parecían no demostrarlo.

-Antonio... ¿Vos pensais que soy hermosa?

Antonio se quedó callado durante un rato. No sabía que decir. Claro que se lo parecía pero era su reina y no podía decir cualquier cosa delante de ella aunque hubiese una gran confianza.

-Pues...

-Antonio, estáis con Isabel, no con vuestra reina. No os pongáis nervioso por favor...

Antonio se relajó.

-Claro que me lo parecéis. Sois la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto... -dijo sujetando el rostro de su reina por la barbilla.

Algo ocurrió, ninguno supo la razón que les impulsó a hacerlo pero ocurrió. Ambos acercaron sus rostros y pasionalmente se besaron. Isabel jamás había sentido eso con Fernando. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

Y así en la oscuridad de la noche entre los arbustos ambos hicieron algo totalmente impensable para la época, cayeron en el pecado de la lujuria y la infidelidad.

Volvieron una hora más tarde al Alcázar sin dirigirse la palabra. Y así estuvieron durante semanas, un mes y medio aproximadamente, la reina actuaba de forma extraña y Antonio avergonzado no podía ni mirarla a la cara, a su propia reina, la Reina Católica Isabel I de Castilla.

Antonio paseaba por los pasillos como ese día, un día que se grabaría en su memoria. Oyó unos lloros angustiados, no desesperados o necesitados. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta para cuando se encontró con su reina, sentada en una silla tocándose el vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre mi reina?

-Estoy embarazada...

-¿Eso es genial, no?

-Embarazada... de vos, Antonio.

* * *

**Buuueeeno despues de un larguisimo paron que he hecho he subido por fin un nuevo fic, al principio bastante raro... aunque puede que luego tambien lo sea, no se, depende de como lo veais. No os dire quien es el bebe que espera Toño con su reina pero si vais a la Wikipedia sabreis quien es y que cruel destino le espera... eso si quereis acabar con la sorpresa u.ú**

**En fin, comentadme mucho, aunque sea tonterias, e hacen ilusion y mas ahora que estoy de examenes y seguramente suspenda muchas cosas... ^^"**

**Ah y os aviso tambien que esta historia que esto no es solo mio, es de DarkFlame11, mi nii.**


	2. Parto Real

Vale, había dejado embarazada a su reina. No, eso era imposible... madre mía la que se iba a armar si alguien lo descubría. Pero no, no podía permitir que la reina sufriese el mismo destino que le esperaba a una prostituta... Era la reina pero era mujer. Ese niño seria hijo de la reina pero seguiría siendo un bastardo después de todo...

Millones de pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos pasaron por delante de la mente de Antonio, el cual se abrazó corriendo a la reina.

-Majestad... no os preocupéis. Yo estaré a su lado todo el rato...

-¿No se lo diréis a nadie ni me acusareis...?

Antonio puso suavemente los dedos sobre los labios de Isabel.

-Jamás. Os he jurado devoción y lealtad hasta que vos muráis.

-Antonio... -dijo la joven abrazándole sin poder decir ni una palabra ms debido a la emoción.

-Descansad ahora mi señora...

-Me resultará muy difícil...

-Es bueno para vos... -dijo acariciando el vientre de la reina-y para el bebe...

-Está bien... - dijo Isabel mientras miraba la mano de Antonio.

Antonio se levantó pero conforme fue a salir de la habitación de la reina la escuchó.

-Antonio... si yo fuera vieja vos aún...

-Sí. Os seguiría amando.

Eso era lo único que ella quería escuchar de los labios de Antonio.

El rey Fernando se encontraba esos días fuera de la ciudad por una serie de asuntos. Mientras tanto, la reina había vuelto a su rutina normal con su asuntos como reina de Castilla. Aun no le había dicho a nadie que estaba en estado, pues en ese entonces el país se encontraba en los terribles conflictos sucesorios de la reina con su sobrina Juana y cualquier momento que está hiciese podría ser utilizado en su contra, además, la corte, aunque juraba mucha confianza nunca podía ser algo para confiar. Había muchos intereses, dinero, tierras y títulos de por medio.

Antonio se encontraba con su reina en uno de los salones del Alcázar. Ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo y los rumores en la corte se estaban haciendo ya oír, algo que ya la reina no aguantaba, con lo que hizo público el embarazo, del cual el rey Fernando se enteró y corrió a ver a su esposa la cual estaba reposando en un sillón viendo como Antonio le acariciaba la tripa.

-¡Isabel! ¿Como es que no me lo dijiste? -dijo corriendo hacía su mujer abrazándola.

Antonio se apartó corriendo para no levantar sospechas.

-Oh, pues... -dijo ella sorprendida- no lo sé...

-Antonio, retírate...

-Sí, Alteza.

-¿Por qué no puede quedarse con nosotros?

-Cariño, prefiero estar un rato a solas con mi esposa, si no es mucho pedir... además, está a punto de venir un emisario de Portugal y tiene que prepararlo.

-En ese caso -dijo la reina levantándose me iré con él. Es la personificación, pero yo soy su reina.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras el rey veía como su mujer prefería estar con otro hombre que con él, era sospechoso. Entonces mandó llamar a una de las criadas personales de Isabel.

-¿Desea algo mi rey?

-Sí. Quiero que vigiles a mi mujer. Creo que trama algo con Antonio.

-¿Con España?

-Sí.

-¿Sospecha una infidelidad?

-Eso es lo que me temo. Es un insulto a la confianza que le tengo a mi mujer pero no tengo otra. Estamos en unos momentos muy frágiles del reino y no podemos permitirnos ninguna distracción... aunque sea de nuestro entorno...

Ya habían pasado los meses. Isabel estaba ya embarazada de nueve meses y sentada en una de las terrazas del Alcázar. El calor de junio apretaba y más en Sevilla y con esos trajes tan complejos de la época. Unas manos suavemente tocaron sus hombros haciéndola girarse corriendo. Era Antonio.

-Ey, buenos días...

-Me has sorprendido...

-Esa era mi intención... -dijo Antonio sentándose a su lado.

-Debe estar a punto de nacer ya...

Antonio, sin previo aviso puso el oído en el vientre embarazado de su reina para notar las patadas del bebé.

-Ey, puedo notarle... dijo suavemente. Era raro en él ser tan suave y poco escandaloso cuando podría estar dando gritos.

En ese momento Isabel le apartó levantándose corriendo y doblándose, seguido de un gran grito.

-¡Alteza! -gritó Antonio.

-El bebé, ya viene... -dijo sentándose de cuclillas en el suelo agarrándose la tripa.

Antonio la cogió corriendo en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Llamó a las doncellas, al rey y a una de las matronas más famosas de Sevilla, la Herradera. Acudieron muchos de los ministros de los reyes que sobre todo, habían ayudado a Isabel a llegar al trono de Castilla, también el rey estaba presente.

Durante varias hora de gritos gemidos y dolor la reina por fin dio a luz a un niño, el cual fue llamado Juan, por su abuelo, Juan II de Castilla, el padre de su madre. La partera cogió al niño de ojos azul verdoso y se lo dio a Antonio, siendo la personificación del gran imperio que se estaba gestando. El momento en el que Antonio tuvo a su hijo en sus manos se le hizo el más bonito del mundo. Tenia el pelo claro como su madre pero los ojos de ambos mezclados en un turquesa hermoso que le recordaba al Mediterráneo. El tiempo se detuvo y le permitió veo a la perfección el bebe que había nacido del amor que le profesaba a su reina, pero en ese momento Fernando le apartó de un empujón y cogió al bebe para reconocerlo, todos los ministros estaban atentos a la decisión de este, aunque no había, al menos para ellos, ninguna prueba de la infidelidad de la reina.

-Sí, es mi hijo -dijo el rey para alivio de Isabel y Antonio.

El bebé fue depositado en los brazos de su madre la cual le miró sonriente y relajada tras aquel dolorosa parto del 30 de junio de 1478, el día en el que nacería el heredero de la corona de Castilla y Aragón.

-Antonio, ve y dile al pueblo que ha nacido el heredero -dijo Fernando con la intención de quedarse a solas con su mujer.

-Deberías ser tú, amor... -dijo la reina- tu eres su padre y el que lo ha reconocido.

-Está bien, iré yo... -dijo Fernando mientras se iba.

Antonio e Isabel se quedaron a solas con su nuevo bebé. Su querido niño. Antonio no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas y cogió al niño.

-Hola cielo... ¿Sabes quién soy? Sí, tu papá... -dijo mientras le acariciaba la barriguita.

Realmente nada podía estropear esa estampa tan ideal... de momento.

* * *

**Bueeeeno ya se que me he retrasado la del pulpo... pero es que tras la derrota de España en el mundial tenia una depresion que no quería saber nada de Hetalia... jeje pero ya estoy mejor ÒuÓ así que solo me queda continuar este porque llega el veranituuuu! Que en Madrid es aburrido porque no hay playa... ((¡Vaya, vaya aquí no hay playa! 8D (temazo))) **

**Asi que comentad todo lo que queriais de la historia, si os gusta, si no, que espereis que pase y si quereis dar ideas son bien admitidas! Y me harian bastante ilusion jeje... adios! Cuidaos! Chiao~ au revoir~ bye~ agur~ con dios~!**


	3. Primeros pasos

Los años pasaban felices y tranquilos, todos estaban llenos de gozo porque la reina había dado a luz a un varón que a ojos del rey siempre fue algo sospechoso, apenas se parecía a él, sobre todo cuando Juan llamaba a Antonio padre... pero bueno, tampoco era tan raro, apenas podía pasar tiempo con él y la cercanía por ser cuidado por Antonio le podía confundir.

Diciembre. En el norte de España ya era de noche a tempranas horas, y fue después de cenar cuando se sentó frente al fuego con su hijo y con Antonio a su lado.

-Antonio por favor, no... -dijo mientras el de ojos verdes pasaba el brazo encima de su hombro.

-Por favor, majestad... -dijo quejicoso. Aunque fuera un país el también tenía sus necesidades.

-Creo que Fernando sospecha...

-¡Cómo va a sospechar, alteza!

-Sí... lo hace. No es tonto...

Y por ello, hablando del rey de Roma, Fernando se presentó en el cómodo salón:

-¡Hola mi niño! -dijo acercándose a Juan.

Juan en cambio se le quedó mirando extrañado. Claro que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su padre pero lo normal era reconocerle aunque fuera pequeño.

El niño en lugar de decir "papá" o acercarse a él, fue gateando hacia España. Siempre oía su mamá decirle que España era su padre y estaba siempre a su lado.

Antonio extrañado, tenso y nervioso no tuvo otro remedio que agacharse para cogerle pero en ese momento unas manos sorprendieron al pequeño Juan, las de su "padre" el rey.

-No hijo, el es España... es la personificación de tu futuro reino... -dijo sonriendo- vamos, llámame papá...

-Pa... uh... papá... -dijo mirando alegre a Antonio. El joven de ojos verdes se quedó de piedra al oírlo. Era perfecto, nótese la ironía, su hijo sabía que Fernando no era su padre y todo porque creyeron que no sería listo... pues vaya, ahora a ver que podían hacer... como se le escapase...

-No, yo soy papá, él es Antonio...

Juan no podía evitar mirar con confusión a ambos y estiró de nuevo las manos a la nación, a lo que este fue a cogerle cuando de repente notó que Fernando le abrazaba más fuerte y se lo llevaba.

-Acaba de llegar el rey de Portugal... ve a recibirle...

-Si, alteza... -dijo Antonio mientras hacía una reverencia yéndose algo apenado pero también tranquilo porque esa escena tan tensa se había acabo.

El rey se sentó en un sillón al lado de su mujer con su hijo sobre sus rodillas. Era de los pocos momentos que el rey tenía para estar con su mujer y con su hijo.

-Por fin, solos, reina mía... -dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla.

-Iré con Antonio... dijo levantándose antes de recibir el beso.

-Pero...

-Alguien a parte de la personificación de nuestro reino tendrá que ir... -y con estas palabras abandonó la sala.

El ambiente en palacio se volvía muy tenso durante días cuando Fernando e Isabel tenían que hablar sobre sus hijos, en especial de Juan y de la relación tan cercana que tenía con Antonio, a lo que Isabel simplemente respondía que Antonio era como un segundo padre y que pasaba el tiempo con Juan para entrenarlo y recibir una buena instrucción militar... eso cuando el príncipe no se encontraba enfermo.

Si no estaba enfermo de la garganta lo estaba de la tripa o tenía fiebre. Esos días se convertían en un tortura para la reina y para Antonio. Aunque a Fernando también lo dolía podrían tener más hijos, sin duda, pero Antonio... no iba a hacer el amor otra vez con la reina para que resultara lo mismo, era muy duro esconderlo y a Antonio cada vez se le hacía más pesado tener que consolar a la reina por las aventuras de su marido sin usar el sexo, pero es que ella era un reina, no una puta...

Un día, cuando Juan tenía 5 años su padre decidió que era hora de que aprendiese a montar un caballo, de manera que le regalaron un potro. Era blanco como la nieve y tenía una mancha negra en la pata trasera de la izquierda con forma (según la imaginación del niño) de pluma.

-Dime... ¿cómo le quieres llamar? -dijo Antonio mientras llevaba a su hijo en brazos para enseñarle el potro.

-¡Águila! -dijo emocionado.

-¿Águila? -le preguntó su padre- curioso nombre para un caballo...

-Papá -dijo refiriéndose al rey- dice que correrá tan rápido que podré volar como los pájaros y las águilas son muy fuertes...

-¿Ah si? -dijo fingiendo sorpresa -pues lo llamaremos así, decidido...

Antonio se subió con cuidado y con su hijo en brazos, sentado delante. Durante unos minutos le estuvo enseñando lo básico para montar a un caballo, cabalgando un poco, pero en cuanto el potro tropezó un poco y Juan se movió de la silla no pudo evitar llorar aunque estaba abrazado por Toni.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-E-e-es que... -dijo como pudo- creí que me iba a caer... snif...

Antonio le secó con cuidado las lágrimas.

-Hijo, mientras esté aquí y te proteja te juro que no caerás... -dijo besando su cabecita.

* * *

**Oooooh milagro, vuelvo a escribir! La verdad es que llevaba tiempo escrito pero me da pereza seguir... aaay...**

**Ya empiezan las rivalidades entre Fernando y Antonio y esto no hace más que empezar! Por favor decidme que os esta pareciendo y como os cae el pequeño Juan! ^^ Siento si me estan saliendo muy cortos pero lo verdaderamente guay empezara cuando crezca, of course~ **

** Me alegran mucho vuestros comentarios y más estos dias de depre extrema...**


	4. Juana

Habían pasado ya los años. Ya diez y Antonio no podía creerse que el hecho de que era el verdadero padre de Juan, bueno, es verdad que Juan era rubio como su madre y como su hermana Isabel pero realmente tenia algo, exactamente en su sonrisa que a muchas personas le recordaban a Antonio, a lo que este respondía que no veía parecido alguno y es que si decían eso delante de Fernando se solía armar la marimorena pero era un jaleo atípico, Isabel y Fernando se quedaban en silencio, en uno tenso y eso ponía los pelos de punta a Antonio y no por su reputación, ya tenía una de hereje, pecador, mujeriego... ¿Padre de un hijo ilegitimo? Podría con eso, pero Isabel no. La reina más católica del mundo llamada furcia... no, jamás lo permitiría.

Antonio acababa de llegar de Granada, las represalias que tenían que tomar contra los árabes eran cada vez mayores y eso le dolía porque aunque no eran cristianos pertenecían a su reino y Al-Andalus... durante siglos había convivido con él, y ver eso ahora, ver como había acabado...

Quería ver a Juan pero dado que eran las doce del mediodía estarían en la capilla rezando el angelus pero en lugar de eso encontró a Isabel en los aposentos de Juana, estaban discutiendo.

-¡Eres hija de los reyes de Castilla y Aragón, por el amor de Dios! No puedes decirme eso...

-Madre siento si no soy la princesa perfecta ¿Vale? Pero yo lo veo todo desde otro punto de vista -dijo Juana casi histérica.

-Ahora mismo quiero que vayas a la capilla y reces y haz como que no ha pasado nada y pídele disculpas a nuestro señor... -dijo Isabel tratando de relajarse.

-¿Ocurre algo? - dijo Antonio entrando.

Juana en ese momento le dedicó una mala mirada y se fue de la sala. Isabel se sentó en la cama.

-No quiere ir a rezar el angelus...

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-No lo sé... ha recibido la educación cristiana que mejor podía darle... y nada... Ella es diferente...

-¿Cree que las ideas humanistas están influyendo mucho en ellas?

-No creo... es lista y no se deja influenciar por muchas personas...

-Me recuerda a vos...

-Yo no negaba de Dios...

-No me refiero a eso. Pero Juana tiene vuestro carácter e inteligencia... seria buena reina.

-Algún día... pero ahora tiene que ir a rezar el angelus... -dijo Isabel levantándose.

Antonio sabía que Juana era lista y avispada y tendría que tener cuidado con ella así que decidió ir a hablar con ella. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué leéis alteza?

-Un libro sobre mitología griega... -dijo sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Qué interesante...

-Si...

-Mmm... ¿Por qué no queréis rezar el angelus?

-No creo que haya necesidad de hacerlo...

Antonio casi explotó con ese comentario, pero tenía que aguantar, era una adolescente pero no comprendía como podía blasfemar así.

-No creo que tenga que decir eso, Alteza...

-¿Qué me importa?

-Tanto mi madre como mi padre me ocultan del resto de la corte porque veo la religión de otra manera y tratan de acallar todos los rumores que surgen respecto a eso, además, solo les importa el heredero varón o Isabel por ser la mayor...

-No digáis eso... sus padres la quieren con todo su corazón. ¿Vos no les queréis?

-¡Claro que sí! Soy su hija después de todo... además, también adoro a mis hermanas y a Juan...

Antonio debía de admitirlo, Juana y Juan estaban muy unidos, como uña y carne y hacían muchas cosas juntos, pero las ideas de Juana no coincidían la verdad con el menor y eso a Toni le preocupaba, no quería que Isabel además de cargar con los rumores de la infidelidad tuviera que oír que su hijo era un hereje que tendría que ser juzgado por la Inquisición.

Antonio sabía que Juan estaría a salvo con Juana... de momento, porque si Isabel pudo pasar por encima a su hermano y sortear innumerables obstáculos para llegar a reina... ¿Por qué Juana no haría lo mismo? Confiaba en ella, pero algo en su interior le hacía desconfiar y es que era una mujer inteligente pero extraña a su modo, amada por su pueblo pero criticada por las cortesanas, querida por sus padres pero con cierto choque ideológico... La vigilaría, no permitiría que Juana le hiciese daño a Juan.

* * *

**Yahooo! Termine, por fin! Madre mia, esto de segundo de bachillerato se me hace cada vez mas duro, de veras... no tengo tiempo para hacer nah y encima es dificil encontrar informacion sobre la infancia del principito en cuestion... Y no le voy a pedir informacion a mi profa de historia que es capaz de preguntarme el link para leer esto y... y... nuuu que corte! **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegra mucho y es que esto ya empieza a coger forma pero aun le queda, podeis comentar hasta para decirme hola jejeje x3 y siento si estoy scribiendo tan poco... pero en el futuro las cosas seran mas espesas, ya vereis!**


	5. Os amo

-En fin… -dijo Antonio, mirando por la ventana al patio del castillo –me gustaría ver a mi hijo… -miró a Isabel que se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Nunca digáis eso frente a una ventana o puerta, ni siquiera demasiado alto! –estaba enfurecida –Bien sabéis que pasaría y qué revueltas acuñarían Castilla de descubrirse que el príncipe… -en ese momento bajó el tono y disminuyó la velocidad de sus palabras, calmándose.

Antonio se quedó mirándola. No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido. La sentó en una silla despacio y se arrodilló en el suelo para tenerla a la vista.

-¿Qué os aflige, mi señora? –dijo tomando su mano derecha.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras Isabel miraba al suelo, su puso una mano en la frente y unos segundos después, le miró.

-No os preocupéis, Antonio… simplemente… estoy cansada. No es fácil gobernar estos territorios y… no soy capaz de dar a luz a otro varón.

-¿No amáis a Juan? –el de ojos verdes se levantó, tenso y enfadado con una mirada que helaría el corazón.

-Por supuesto que le amo. Con todo mi corazón porque es mi hijo, pero sabéis que desde que nació hemos tenido que emplear multitud de remedios que casi rozan la brujería para sanarle. Es débil de cuerpo, y aunque es fuerte de espíritu me temo que no es suficiente. Me desharía en pedazos si algo le llega a ocurrir. –Isabel miró al suelo, parecía triste- pero… que más os da a vos. Viviréis durante siglos, amareis a más mujeres y tendréis la ocasión de tener más hijos…

Apenas pudo Isabel terminar esta frase, Antonio se arrodilló y, cogiéndola de las manos cariñosamente, la besó largo y tendido. No era decoroso hacer eso en Castilla y más en aquella época, pero era para él un símbolo de amor que había heredado de Roma, durante los siglos que le tuvo bajo su capa. La miró directamente a los ojos, acariciando sus mejillas.

-En mis más de diez siglos de historia, mi señora, nunca ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir lo que vos. Sois fuerte y luchadora. La única que desde que me conoció me plantó cara y no me vio como un reino, la única a la que casi llegaba a odiar y amar al mismo tiempo. Vos sois la que me hace consumirme en llamas al saber que compartís lecho con otro varón que es vuestro legítimo esposo. Os amo con todo mi corazón, y ojalá sea tarde el día que deberé deciros adiós a vos y a mi hijo, pero después de haberlo visto como rey de Aragón y Castilla.

Isabel no pudo evitar llorar ante esas palabras. Quería y apreciaba mucho a Fernando, pero no podía negar lo que sentía hacía Antonio. Él no solo la hacía sentirse una buena reina que se enfrentaba sus enemigos y administraba un reino cada vez más inestable y al borde de una guerra, le hacía sentirse mujer. Era el único que podía ver ese lado que una reina nunca podía mostrar, no sólo por las convenciones de la época, sino por su estatus. No era la reina consorte, era la heredera que había luchado con uñas y dientes por su trono y corona y cualquier muestra de debilidad podría traer problemas.

-Sé que mi hijo es débil, la mezcla de nuestra sangre no es un buen fruto, somos diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales… es por eso que le pregunto a Dios por qué nos hace esto… no puedo impediros buscar otro varón, si vuestro marido os obliga así deberá ser y sois la única mujer que debe velar por el bien de Castilla y tener herederos…

Pero no era tan fácil. Isabel llegó a pensar que había sido un castigo divino, ya que el único hijo varón medianamente san que había podido dar a luz era el de Antonio. Sí, no era la primera vez que se quedaba embarazada de un niño, pero los otros tres hijos varones que había tenido habían muerto, sin contar que su hija, la princesa María, era gemela de otra que murió a las pocas horas de su nacimiento. Un parto múltiple en esa época era considerado de mal augurio, y aunque Isabel no era supersticiosa, su corte sí. Había sido un duro mazazo para Isabel, pero la reina, como siempre, se mantuvo regia y respetable.

-Alteza… -dijo Antonio- me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra el príncipe Juan en este momento… mi viaje ha sido largo y aunque me gustaría descansar quiero verle…

-Tus viajes siempre son muy largos… -dijo la reina sonriendo.

-Puede… pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… -Antonio sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Isabel.

-Juan se encuentra ahora mismo estudiando. He decidido que como monarca heredero de Castilla y Aragón deberá tener una educación a su altura. Tendrá que conocer estrategia militar, lenguas como el latín o el griego, matemáticas, heráldica, alquimia…

-No os olvidéis de la música… -dijo en un tono más bajo el de pelo castaño. Antonio desde que era pequeño amaba la música y aprendió a tocar a muy corta edad instrumentos de cuerda que cada vez, abandonaban su tosquedad para ser más perfectos. Tocaba el arpa, la guitarra morisca, la cítara, el laúd… multitud de instrumentos que había aprendido a valorar cada vez más, al igual que la cultura en la corte toledana del rey Alfonso X, el Sabio.

-No, no me olvido. Mis hijas son también unas virtuosas de las artes y como reinas, también quiero darles la educación que merecen y precisan para dar buena imagen de Castilla.

En ese momento escucharon unos pies que venían corriendo desde lejos. Eran pequeños y muy rápidos. Isabel y Antonio salieron de la habitación para encontrarse y casi chocarse con el pequeño Juan, que había salido de sus clases.

-¡Padre! –el pequeño saltó a los brazos de Antonio que se agachó un poco para cogerle y elevarle. Sonreía como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, pensó Isabel, y es que Antonio aún tenía una apariencia joven, la misma que su hermana Isabel, que era una adolescente y casi más que un padre, era como un hermano.

-¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no tenéis que llamarle así? –dijo Isabel cogiendo a su hijo de la oreja. Tras un par de ruidos quejicosos del pequeño, le soltó y este se quedó abrazado a su padre.

-No seáis tan dura, mi señora… la euforia le pudo… -dijo Antonio acomodando al pequeño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo os quedaréis? ¿Pasareis tiempo conmigo? –preguntó el pequeño de ojos saltones, mirándole atentamente y esperando una respuesta.

Antonio miró a Isabel, la cual le hizo un gesto de que debían hablar en privado. Dejó a su hijo en el suelo y se arrodilló:

-Me quedaré el tiempo que su alteza considere, cariño, pero te prometo que pasaré contigo todo el tiempo que mi agenda me permita.

-Él ya sabe que es el príncipe, y que sus padres están muy ocupados administrando un reino que le legaran a él… para que reine con sabiduría y le conduzca a la gloria… -dijo Isabel acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo.

-Ahora, hijo, vete… tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas pero antes de la cena pasaré tiempo contigo…

-¡Pero falta mucho para la hora de la cena! Ni siquiera hemos comido… -dijo el pequeño tratando de buscar alguna excusa para estar con su padre. A Antonio le dolía. Quería a ese niño con todo su corazón, pues era fruto de lo que él llevaba siglos escuchando hablar pero que nunca había sentido, el amor. Antonio le dio una palmada para que se fuera y el pequeño, corriendo, como siempre, se fue hacía el patio, seguramente para jugar con los hijos de los sirvientes.

Isabel caminó hasta un pequeño despacho en el que había una mesa llena de papeles. Se sentó en una silla y respiró hondo. Había hecho venir a Antonio por una razón.

-Han vuelto a echarse atrás con esta propuesta… -dijo la reina, dándole una carta- no hemos podido ni formalizar la relación, ni siquiera merece ser incluida en los libros…

-¿Otra niña que no será desposada con Juan? –dijo Antonio mientras leía la carta.

-Así es… ya lo intentamos hace ocho años con mi sobrina Juana… solo si esa idiota no se hubiera cegado por la codicia de conseguir mi trono por su herencia… ¿No puede conformarse con ser reina consorte?

Y era cierto, la sobrina de Isabel, hija de su hermanastro, fue considerada por muchos años como la heredera de Castilla y produjo una guerra civil entre castellanos, pero finalmente el torno fue para Isabel. Cuando Juan era apenas un bebé, se formalizó un casamiento entre Juana y Juan, pero finalmente, la joven prefirió ingresar en un convento y convertirse en monja. Cuando Juan tenía cinco años, habían pactado también su casamiento con la heredera de Navarra, Catalina de Foix, la cual le sacaba quince años. Por suerte para algunos, ese enlace no llego a producirse. Antonio miró la carta una y otra vez hasta que terminó arrugándola.

-Me duele. Aunque no os lo parezca, Alteza… me duele…

-¿El qué?

-Juan… como heredero de Castilla y Aragón no puede casarse con cualquiera. Solo una mujer podrá ocupar su lecho y bien sabéis que no suele ser la misma que ocupa su corazón –realmente Isabel sabía bien de eso.

-Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Es cruel no poder mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos en público a alguien amado… Es la condena del trono, de vivir en una jaula de oro y ser recordados para la posteridad… el no sentir el amor… -dijo Isabel mirando a la nada y dirigiéndose a Antonio posteriormente- al menos no para todos…

* * *

**Bueeeno un año llevo sin poner otro capitulo de este fic que me encanta! Pero me han ocurrido de cosas en la vida como para poder actualizar no solo este fic, sino también los otros cuatro que tengo por hacer. Espero vuestros comentarios y haberos enseñado alguna curiosidad sobre la historia jejeje y pido disculpas por mi retraso de casi un año pero se terminara! Lo juro, no quedara incompleto! **


End file.
